Information about the location of a mobile device may be required in order to comply with the Enhanced 911 (E911) directive set by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC). In addition, a location of a mobile device may be used in providing location-based services (LBS) to a user of the mobile device.
One method for a mobile device to find its location is the use of Global Positioning System (GPS). In another method, denoted Assisted GPS, a mobile device may receive a location of a nearby base station and may optionally use it for connecting to satellites of the GPS, shortening the overall time needed for the process. Cellular network operators currently charge for using the service.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity.